Alternative Beauty
by Liz Diz
Summary: When life comes at you, you need to face it head on. I live by the phrasing and while it may get me killed one day, it sure makes everything that much more intriguing to do. Maybe why I gave him my number. Who knows. Greg S.OC
1. Chapter One: Squirt and Go

**Chapter One**

**Squirt and Go**

**

* * *

  
**

**A:N:** First CSI, enjoy.

So many sirens, cops were everywhere, the Hotel Sand. Quite a weird site for four in the morning, for me any way it was. I wasn't not use to seeing cop cars, there were also CSI trucks there. Meant someone was dead, missing or more than likely..dead. I walked past the cops towards the front desk and I waved to Nini. She was the front desk manager, also my best friend in Las Vegas. She had been the one to help me move from Wisconsin to Nevada.

I had been out partying at one of the local strip joints, it was amateur night and a bunch of my friends were in town. I had promised to bring her breakfast. Probably one of my dumber moves. I had classes at eight and a set at one then work at seven. Thankfully though, my partying came with a bonus. I had made about a thousand bucks joining my friends on the poles.  
I jumped over her doggy gate, behind the desk. "Hey, do I dare ask what happened?"

She stood up and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I didn't mind her kissing me. We weren't together and I wasn't with anyone. I knew she liked me more than a friend but she never went past a peck.  
"It started about an hour ago," She told me with a sigh. "Got a complain of too much noise in room one fourteen so I went to talk to them since they weren't answering the phone. The door was open and a woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood!"

"Wow you had a fun morning," I looked down at her Doberman puppy staring up at me. "Hey you," I bent down and picked him up and handed her the bag. "I put some dog treats in your Wendy's."

"I wanted Arby's," She pouted.

"Bite me," I grumbled at her jumping on the counter. "I wanted Wendy's and Heather, Liz, and Lexxy all showed up at my house after work so we ended up partying, I hurt and Arby's is too far of a drive."

"How much did you make at Tony's this time?"

I shrugged. "About a thousand."

"You suck," She bitched at me eating some fries. "Why can't the nights you take me be the ones we make uber bucks?"

"Let's think," I smirked as her puppy licked my face. "You can't dance worth a shit?"

"Excuse me ladies?" A rather tubby man with a badge began and we looked to him. "Where the hell did you come from?" He pointed at me.

"The front door?" I questioned with a shrug.

"Sorry Detective," Nini began choking on her fry. "This is Ranger, she's the one who I told you was going to be stopping by."

"Ranger?" The detective looked at me trying to figure my nickname. "That your real name?"

"Depends on which circle you travel in," I told him with a sigh.

"Where have you been all night?" He questioned me.

"Why am I a suspect?"

He looked at me annoyed. "Just answer the question."

"I was at Tony's Titty Bar," I smirked off at him with a sigh. "A few of my friends and I went there for amateur night. I told Nini I'd bring her some food after we were done. Call him up, he can verify me being there."

"Oh," Nini began handing me some pillows and winking at me. "Can you take these to room one thirty?"

"Sure," I smirked at her.

She was doing this on purpose.

I had told her I had applied for a brief internship at the crime lab. It was going to start in a few months. I had applied in advance because I'm weird like that.

If you could see me you'd understand. I had a sleeve tattoo, a pair of dragons chasing each other around my arm, a noise piercing, a Monroe and three earrings in my upper right ear. If I were wearing a more revealing shirt than the one I had one they'd see the tattoo across my ribs of sparrows. Then under my knee high boots was covering a tiger tattoo on my calf.

As for wardrobe, the knee high black boots were always a plus but the were mostly covered by low-rise dark wash jeans and a black and red corset halter-top.

I was a treat.

I walked down past the room, as I walked I heard one of the CSI's perplexed by something.

"I don't understand," She began as I stopped to listen. "There is a large amount of fluid, it isn't water or semen."

I looked at the dead woman, she lay in a puddle of blood and then I looked to the fluid that the CSI was speaking of. It was on the edge of the bed and partially on the floor. I smirked to myself.

"Squirter," I heard myself say before I thought. The woman in the room I recognized. Cathrine Willows. She was one of the CSI's that had interviewed me for the internship; she didn't recognize me, at least not yet anyway. I didn't recognize the man with her. He was cute though, brown eyes and hair with highlights. And I felt myself blush.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry," I began looking into the room. "The fluid," I began pointing towards the bed and the floor. "It looks like she's a squirter, a clever nickname for female ejaculation."

Willows looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You would know this how?"

"Naked body, condom on the floor. Obviously had sexual relations and the fluid looks like the right amount," I began. "But the amount of fluid produced varies from woman to woman. You can also be pretty positive she was whoever she was having sex with was more than likely with someone she knows and trusts."

"Why do you say that?" The male CSI began walking towards over me, he seemed curious over my ideas.  
I stared at him while I talk. "Most women are not comfortable squirting with a new partner. It's all a matter of trust and being able to relax."

"Know from experience?" He questioned.

"Greg!" Willows exclaimed at his forwardness.

I smirked at him. Certainly wasn't shy. I liked it. "Yes from experience and all but one woman I know that can do it says she feels comfortable doing it with someone she's just met."

"You look familiar," Willows began. "You're Ranger."

"Yes ma'am," I began looking back towards her. "Sorry, my friend works here, she asked me to take some pillows down to a room. But I do have a good point."  
"The VIC was familiar with her killer," the man she called Greg began with an ere voice.  
"Greg, she's one of our interns," Willows told him taking photos of the giant wet spot, he looked over to her, while I wrote my number on a piece of paper I had in my pocket. "Ranger Damait, met Greg Sanders."

He stuck out his hand and I took it shifting my fingers so he got my number. "Nice to met you.." He looked down then back up with a smirk.

"Nice to met you too," I looked back to Willows as I pulled my hand from his. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
"Wait can you explain what a squirt is?" Willows began crossing her arms.  
"Also known as a G-spot orgasm," I began shifting my weight. "When a woman is aroused, some can secrete a liquid from the Skenes glands. The liquid when the woman is pushed the right way makes it so the liquid is expelled from the urethra."

"Whoa," Willows looked at me. "The urethra?"

I nodded. "It's one of those latest things for sex. See if your girl can squirt."

"Not all women can?"

"I believe all woman can, unfortunately it's one of those things that you need to be completely relaxed and understand how their body works," I told her, I didn't think she knew what it was either that or it was test. "The sensation that leds up to a squirt is like you need to pee, learn to release it at the right time you get a squirt."

"And if you don't?"  
I shrugged. "Golden shower. If the liquid builds up for too long without being released is it turns back into urine. Squirt liquid isn't urine, it smells and taste different," Now I was receiving several different looks. "You asked."

"Okay," Willows began. "Thanks Ranger."

"No problem," I looked back at Sanders and smiled with a wink. "See ya."

"See ya," I heard him say and I listened as I walked away.

"Did she give you something?" Willows said.

"The digits."

"Really? You gonna?"

I got out of ear range before I heard his answer. I went and knocked on room one thirty. A man with dark hair and a dark tan opened the door. I could see two people in the room with him. A man and a woman, both naked, only could guess what had been happening.

"Pillows?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He looked me up and down taking the pillows from my hand. He opened his mouth to say something, I pointed at him. "No."

I walked back to the front desk, I looked into room one fourteen briefly, he was a very attractive man. I smiled at him and blushed as I made my way back to Nini. She looked at me, knowing I had done something.

"Oooo what did you do?" She asked me as I leaned against the desk. I shrugged at her taking a fry. "Oh come on, I know that look. It means you did something."

"Since you're a lesbian I know you weren't sending me that way for the cute CSI guy," I told her with a smirk.

"Just cause I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I don't know you," She smirked at me. "What did you do?"

I looked up at her clock. "Oh my look at the time I have class in only four hours. Must get some sleep."

"You suck," She grouched at me. "Only thing is you can't decide what!"  
I laughed at her leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'm not confused, I just fuck everybody," I grinned at with a smile. She knew I wasn't shy about the fact I was a bisexual but she also know I was joking. It was a line I had seen a group post online.

"Catch you later Ranger," I heard her say as I walked out the door.

"Later babe.."

* * *

**A:N:** Review, be kind no flames please.


	2. Chapter Two: Sets and Snakes

**Chapter Two**

**Sets and Snakes**

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks to lalalalauren24 and Aaannnaaa for the reviews! I love them so keep them up.

I walked out into the hallway. It was eleven thirty; I had just gotten done with my classes and was heading towards one of the art studios on campus. I was meeting up with Jenni Jreeks. And no I shit you not that was her last name. We were going to head out to a reptile house; I was shooting a set for a website. A Hopeful on SG, my old nickname had been Lizard. I thought it would be sexy to do a set with a python.

I thought back to earlier that morning. I was hoping he'd call but then again he was on a case. I sighed to myself as I entered the studio. Jenni looked up at me, she had a nose piercing and more tattoos than me. She sat in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt and jeans.

"Okay dude I want your shirt," I told her with a smirk as I dumped my bag down beside her.

"Strip me," She stated plainly but saucily at the same time.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Now darling, you know I think you're hot but I don't date any person who is involved with someone else and you're straight."

"At least I got a reaction from you," She stated with a weak sigh.

"Boyfriend troubles?" I questioned sitting down beside her.

"Yah," She looked like shit now that I got a closer look at her. "Stupid Randy. He came home after calling telling me how horny he was. I tell him to 'strip me'. He just brushes me off and goes to bed," She looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "I think he doesn't think I'm sexy anymore."

"Fuck that jackass," I told her with a smirk. "With those eyes and your sexy ass figure of yours, he's a fuckin' idiot. If I was dating you and you said that to me, your clothes would have been ripped right off of you. But like I said you're straight."

She laughed at me when she noticed the door opened. "Can we help you?"

I turned around. CSI Greg Sanders. He stood in the doorway, he looked nervous. But only a little bit, it made me smile. I raised an eyebrow, surprised to see him. "Hi."

"You two know each other?" Jenni questioned nudging me a little and her eyebrows bounced up and down. Another thing she liked to tease me about. She was very open about her sex life. I wasn't mostly because I didn't have much of one. I work my ass off between work and school.

"Hi," He said with a smirk. "Sorry, I called your phone it said you were in classes until eleven thirty then heading to studio seven," I stood pulling my phone out of my pocket. "I left a message."

"My phone is retarded," I told him with a smirk of my own, I looked down at the phone with a sigh. "I always put down where I'm gonna be just in case I don't get messages until later. If it's truly important people come down and find me," I looked up at him. "Important?"

"Good way to get murdered," Jenni chimed in from behind me.

"I'm not as creepy as I appear," He began with another smirk and a blush. "I just got off work for the day and I wanted to know if you'd like to do something."

My phone rang. Work. I shook my head. Irony, my phone truly was the most temperamental piece of shit I had ever seen. "The one time it works," He looked at me as I blushed. "Hey Jon."

"Hey we're overstaffed," I heard my boss's voice come through loud and clear. "Want the night off?"

I looked up at the ceiling and did a 'Thank you God' mouthing. "Yes I'd love it."

"Seeya Friday."

I hung up the phone and looked at Sanders. "I think today is going to be my lucky day."

"Really?" He smiled.

"And yours," I looked at Jenni who was snickering at my shameless flirting. "I'll meet you at the reptile house in a little bit okay?"

"I'll get Betty ready," She smiled grabbing her bag. "Have fun," She smacked me on the ass.

"Perve," I told her with a smirk and I looked back up at Sanders. "No I don't think you're creepy. Weird yes, creepy no."

"So is Ranger your real name?" He questioned as I moved over to my bag.

I shook my head. "No, it's a nickname, I always wanted to be an Army Ranger."

"Nickname?"

"Ever heard of Suicide Girls?" I questioned him with another smirk.

He nodded. "Yah I had an account with them for a while."

"Hopeful," I told him pulling out my lab top and he moved over beside me as I pulled up some of my homework. I knew he understood the term. Hopeful. A clever nickname for any of the girls who want to be a Suicide Girl model. I was among the Hopefuls. The members review your photosets and ultimately decide whether or not you become one. This latest one was probably going to be my favorite. "Turn off?"

"Turn on," He replied with a snicker. Looking over my homework. "Pretty forward about who you are."

"If you don't like me for me," I began pulling up my lab work. I needed to get it done before I headed out. "Then you don't like me at all."

"Good saying."

"One I live by," I told him with another smile. "Sorry I just got to get some homework done. Won't take more than ten minutes."

"What is it?"

"Paper over some lab work," I told him with a smile pulling up photos of the body I had to perform an autopsy on earlier that day. "Determine cause of death."

"Donated body?" He questioned and I nodded. "Well, usually rules out anything that isn't health related. What did you find out?"

"Male, fifty-five," I began going through the photos. "He had a heart attack. His coronary arteries were completely clotted. Just got to put it into scientific jargen so my professor will be happy. Always lived in Vegas?" I questioned typing in my results into the computer.

"No I lived in San Gabriel, California," He began telling me as I typed. "Moved to New York for a while and came here to work. You?"

"I lived in Wisconsin until I was seventeen," I told him. "My parents kicked me out of the house the summer I was turning eighteen."

"Why?" He questioned.

I looked up at him with a smirk. "You sure you wanna know?"

"You drop out?"

I shook my head. "I graduated when I was fifteen," I told him with a sigh and he began to say something. "No I'm not a genius, I took summer school to get ahead. I wanted out of my house. My dad was a pastor and my mom a nurse. Do I look like Daddy's little girl?"

"You wanted to leave?"

"Oh hell yah," I told him. "I wanted to be me. They found out and I got kicked out."

"Found out?"

I looked at him. "You've asked two questions in a row," I stated with a funny pouty face that made him laugh. "My turn. I'm guessing you didn't do sports in high school?"

"Good guess," He snickered. "No I was captain of my chess team though."

"I'll have to play you some time."

"You any good?"

I shook my head. "Not really. According to the last guy I played I have no strategy. What made you come down here?"

"A hot girl gives me her number," He began leaning against the table. "I call her cell and the voicemail says if you want to see me come down here. Had to come down didn't I?"

I smiled and blushed. "You think I'm hot?"

"Smokin'," He smiled and I laughed. "So what was the call?"

He noticed I wasn't good about talking about my family. I smiled softly to myself. He had took note of it and moved on to something else. I liked him more already.

"My boss," I told him with a smile. "I got the night off."

He smiled. "Nice."

"You?"

"I head back for a late shift," He told me with his own little pout then he smiled. "I'm good until about eleven thirty though."

"I have a crazy idea," I began with a smirk. "How about you hang in my world today? I just got a set to do for the site and then I'm pretty much free for the rest of the night," He began to smile. "You can come out to the set if you want."

"You'd let me come out?"

"If you want," I told him. "Never said you could watch," I told him with a grin. "You came down here, means you find me interesting, figure it's only polite you see what I do. I've seen your job."

He nodded. "You do have a point," He raised an eyebrow at me. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't," I told him with a smirk shutting my lab top. "Isn't that one of the reasons you find me interesting?"

He chuckled at me. "How do you know you can trust me?"

"You're a CSI."

"Means I can get away with murder," He stated.

"Ha!" I told him with a grin from ear to ear.

"It's true," He stated shifting his weight. "So a look into your world?"

"Let you decide if you want to hang out more," I told him leaning towards him with a seducing smile. "The set shouldn't take more than an hour, after that I can see how good of a shot you are."

He looked at me concerned. "Is it wrong that I'm disturbed but highly intrigued by what you just said?"

"Not at all," I snickered putting my laptop away. "Now you said you had an account?"

"Yes," He stated grabbing my bag and carrying it for me.

"Thank you," I smiled twirling around him. "Such a gentlemen. How long ago?"

"Expired two days ago," He began walking with towards the door. "I actually think that I've seen you on there."

"You'd remember me," I told him with a smile looking at him over my shoulder. "Jenni, the girl in here earlier, is my photographer, she'll meet us at the reptile house. Tell me that you don't have a problem with snakes please?"

He opened the door. "Not really, why?"

I looked at him with a 'duh' look. "CSI guy can't put two and two together?"

I could see his brain fire. "Oh..name of set?"

"Snake Charmer," I snickered as we walked down the stairs towards the main entrance. "One of my friends works at the reptile house down town. He's letting us use his Burmese Python for the shoot and he's got this awesome stage they show some of their larger friends on."

"Oh you're talking about Turtle Theatre," Sanders told me. "I went there when I first moved out here. Outside of the zoo, it's one of the best places in Vegas to get up close with reptiles, spiders, scorpions. You like snakes?"

The way he said it was more of a dirty question than an actually question. I chuckled at him. "I have a two foot Ball Python at my apartment. You'll meet her later."

"Only the first date and your taking me back to your apartment already?" He questioned with a broad smile.

"I know," I told him smiling as he opened the door. "You may feel lucky but you won't be getting that lucky," I walked out past him towards my car.

He looked at me hurt. "Oohhh!"

* * *

**A:N:** Once again thanks to lalalalauren24 and Aaannnaaa for the reviews. I love them so keep them going.


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter Three**

**Welcome to the Jungle**

**

* * *

  
**

**A:N:** Thanks to SnakeGoddess, Aaannnaaa, and lalalalauren24 for their reviews! I love them so keep them coming.

* * *

Greg was polite and decided to take my car to get some food for after the set. I stood in a jungle like environment with Betty, the five and a half Burmese Python on my body. Damn snake was longer than I was. I was only five three and she was heavy as hell but I knew with the shots I wanted it would be an awesome set.

Jenni looked up at me. "I can't believe you brought him with you!"

"He's a CSI," I began as she began to take photos. "And you know my schedule, this was the only way to insure a date."

"You barely know this guy," She stated as she came closer and pointed the camera at the snake as she slithered over my arm. "And you plan on spending the day with him."

"He could of refused."

She looked at me over her camera. "A chick tells him she's a Hopeful and she's shooting a set with a snake. Chances of any man turning that down?"

"Proves he's not gay," I smirked as Betty shifted and I looked down to see her wrapping around my leg.

"You are way too f-ing cheery," She smirked at me. "This is the first guy in a while isn't it?"

"I love how you say guy," I snickered at her as Betty stuck her tongue out at my face. I returned the gesture. "Come on, I haven't dated anyone in a while. Both male and female."

"You're obviously very interested," She smiled clicking the camera again. I looked down as the Betty's tail rubbed up the inside of my thigh, it caused me to laugh, I was already nude so it was rather dirty to me. "Hopefully you get more action than just the snake tonight."

"Oh har har," I looked over towards the doorway, a heavily pierced and tattooed man, our friend slash manager of the joint walked in. "What's up?"

"Your boy's back," He stated with a smile, leaning against the doorframe. "Okay, that's hot."

"You're not suppose to be in here," I stated as I lay down with the snake going between my breasts and slithering down my stomach. "Out!" He smirked turning and leaving. Jenni began to laugh at me. "What?"

"You! You're posting these online but you won't let anyone else come in and watch?" She questioned me.

"Huge difference," I told her with a smiled at her as Betty slithered up to my face. "Hi you," I smiled as the snake yawned baring her teeth like snakes do, I giggled. "Tell me you got that?"

"That's fucking awesome."

* * *

It didn't take too long to get all the shots in. I was back in clothes and carrying Betty out to where Greg was. I smiled at him and he looked at the snake and then me.

"Wow," He stated walking up to us. "She's big."

"This is Betty," I stated as Betty extended towards him. "She was the star today," Her head rested on Greg's hand. "She likes you."

He smiled as she slithered over to him. Winding around his neck then with a sudden shift of her weight made me stumble forward. My hands came up on his chest; to steady myself and I look up and smiled sheepishly.

"I like her too," He smiled his hands were on my waist to keep me steady. I heard a clicking noise and I watched him look over towards Jenni. "Your friend likes taking photos."

"Think of the composition," I told him and he looked down at me. There was a bit of a difference even in heals. My hand drifted up from his arm to touch Betty's head.

He looked at my hand where Betty's hand was. Her head moved to look at him. I chuckled softly as she yawned again. He flinched a bit at the sight of her teeth.

"Have you ever been bit by a snake?" I asked him.

"Yah," He said as Betty's head neared his again. "It wasn't anything big though. A California King snake, I was pretending it was a hydra. I had been playing in the yard. You?"

"A few times," I told him with a smile. "Not for playing Jason," He snickered, _Jason and the Argonauts_ a really old ass film that the hydra, a seven-headed snake, had been. "I just liked snakes. Been bit by pythons before," I motioned to my shoulder. It had scarred badly. "I had been holding a six foot green anaconda. My stupid idea."

"Anaconda's are not known for being the nicest snakes in the world," He looked at me, his hand moved from Betty to my shoulder. "Curious. How does a woman who's five foot four-"

"Three."

"Three," He snickered. "Get a hold of a six foot green anaconda?"

"Like I said my stupid idea," I smirked at him. "I worked a summer at the zoo about an hour away from my house. They let me take care of the snakes. Thought I had a knack. I had to feed the anacondas and one of the guys I worked with was helping me out. He got annoyed when I had to pick the smaller of the two up so they the larger one could get to the rabbit first."

"Why would he be annoyed by that?"

"Unlike most people," I told him as Betty looked up at me. "I think snakes can recognize people. Know which ones are nice and which aren't. Anacondas like you said are more aggressive kind of snakes especially green anacondas. I had been handling them for over four months. I could walk in the environment and not worry. I didn't let him come in with me, so while I was holding the smaller one, he grabbed it's tail and yanked."

"Spooked the snake," He stated while Betty ventured back around his neck. "You didn't get stitches?"

"Scars tell stories," I smirked looking up at him. Betty moved back to me and I looked to one of the handlers who came up and took her. We still stood really close. I smirked and so did he.

Jenni looked through her photos. "Wow, these are fucking good. All you need is an apple and to be nude, I could call it Adam and Eve."

I laughed at her and walked over to look. They did look cool. And after she played with them on her computer, they would look even better. "Wow, these are good," I looked up at Greg who was walking over as Jenni handed me the camera. He stood behind me while I went through. "Send these over when you e-mail me the set please?" I looked back at Greg and shifted so he could see better. "You good?"

He nodded. "These are great."

"No," Jenni began crossing her arms.

"Oh man," I began to laugh leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"What?" He began confused looking between Jenni, the photos and me. "What?"

"They are good," She began again she was stern. "They won't be great until I finish them."

"You never say Jenni's photos are great," I snickered looking up at him. "She doesn't like them until she touches them up and plays with the lighting."

Jenni reached over and took the camera. "I'll e-mail them to you later tonight okay?"

"Yah sure no problem," I told her still laughing. She walked out in a huff and I still was laughing like crazy. I stepped forward and turned around to look at Greg. "Sorry. She is the most anal person I know when it comes to photos."

"So does the snake lady have any other hobbies?" Greg questioned slurping on his Icee.

I looked at his shirt. Well shirts. He wore a dark green tee it looked like underneath a long sleeved button up shirt. "That is a really nice shirt," He looked down briefly and I reached forward taking the Icee from his hand and taking a sip. "Since you're a CSI you know how to shoot, right?"

I smirked as he looked at me confused. "Yes. Are we going hunting?"

"Bored yet?" I asked him handing him back his Icee and walking past him.

"Bored with you?" He looked at me with a broad smile. "Impossible."

* * *

**A:N:** Once again thanks to SnakeGoddess, Aaannnaaa, and lalalalauren24 for their reviews. Keep them coming.


End file.
